


like the coming of the night

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord February Drabble ChallengeThe prompt was 'You came' and the challenge was 317 words!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	like the coming of the night

**Author's Note:**

> my 12th drabble in the series, which means i made it a full year! now i'm wondering, do i just shoot for two full years of drarry drabbles? ^-^

“Oh,” Harry says. “You came.”

Draco, who looks slightly terrified and simultaneously miffed on the doorstep of Harry’s house, winces. “I was invited.”

“I know,” Harry says, awkwardly. “I invited you.” The music and friendly chatter from inside the house trickle out, yet still, Harry seems to be frozen in place.

Draco shifts his weight, drawing Harry’s attention to his slight hips in  _ very  _ fitted slacks.

“Was I not meant to?”

“What?” Harry looks back up to his face, pausing to appreciate the view along the way. He really should try and focus here.

“Come,” Draco says, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Was I not meant to come?”

Harry swallows thickly, noticing how Draco’s eyes follow the movement. He’s doing this on purpose. Did he have a plan for coming here to mess with Harry’s head?

He looks at Draco’s outfit again. He  _ did _ .

Draco clears his throat and raises a brow when he’s got Harry’s attention again. Right, he asked a question.

“You can come whenever you want,” Harry blurts out.

Oh no. Visuals are taking over. Draco smirks like he knows exactly what Harry’s imagining. Of course he does, the little minx planned all this to happen. 

“Come inside,” Harry continues, making things infinitely worse for his overactive imagination. Two shots of firewhiskey and his brain starts writing porn scenes.

“Since you asked nicely,” Draco bites his lip and moves to stand right in front of Harry. Right, he’s still in the way. “Whereto?”

“Hmm?” Harry garbles as Draco’s hand lands on his lower stomach, inching lower still. Oh.

“Bedroom?” Draco asks, smirking again. “To put my coat?”

Draco’s not wearing a coat.

“Right.” Harry leads Draco upstairs. 

When they arrive there, they’re faced with a mountain of coats on his bed. He turns to face Draco and is immediately pushed up against the wall, with Draco whispering in his ear, “I come first.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
